


why can't stiles ask him out?

by Izcana



Series: Very Sterek Fests [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (in secret though), A Very Sterek Winter Fest, A Very Sterek Winter Fest 2021, Cute Stiles Stilinski, Day 2: California Winter, Derek Hale is a Failwolf, Derek Hale is a Softie, Derek Hale is an idiot, I can't believe that's actually a tag lol, I suck at tagging, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Monster of the Week, Sharing a Bed, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izcana/pseuds/Izcana
Summary: What a day...the struggles of a mage living in Beacon Hills isbad.Don't let Deaton convince you I'm being dramatic.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Very Sterek Fests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123931
Kudos: 12
Collections: A Very Sterek Winter 2021, Sterek Goodness





	why can't stiles ask him out?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inatshej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inatshej/gifts).



> A Very Sterek **Winter** Day 2 Prompt: Californian winter

"Why is it so...wet?" Stiles complained, dipping a foot in the puddle gingerly. "It's winter!"

Scott snorted from next to him. "We're in California, dude. There's no snow here."

He and Scott were walking side by side to the mall, bundled in jackets and a scarf. Hey, just because there's no snow, doesn't mean it's not cold! Derek was being his usual broody self to the right of Stiles, not even bothering to hide the fact that he was avoiding touching Stiles. 

He was quite offended, to be honest, but Derek wasn't hearing that from him.

"Shut up, Stiles."

That was another thing. Stiles was sure he was a masochist. What kind of normal person has an enormous crush on the person who almost killed him ten thousand times, tells him to shut up, insults Roscoe, and slams him into walls? Who does that?

Derek, apparently. That dude has a habit of slamming things (or people...) into other things.

Maybe, he was a sadist.

"No, shut up, Stiles," he muttered under his breath, but of course, the damn werewolves heard him.

Isn't eavesdropping said to be rude? Like, extremely _rude_ even though there wasn't any way to stop it?

Stiles didn't even want to think about it.

"What is it with you werewolves and eavesdropping?" Stiles demanded, rolling his eyes. He would never admit to it; he did _not_ strive to change the conversation topic, okay? He did _not_. Scott and Derek just kept asking questions at the wrong time. They always did. It had nothing to do with Stiles.

"Why were you talking to yourself." Wow, eloquent as always, Sourwolf... Apparently, the trait of asking questions without a question mark seemed to reside in the Hale family, because Cora did it, too. Maybe it skipped over Peter, though when _Peter_ asked a question, he usually had his own answer already, so on the other hand, perhaps _not_.

He rolled his eyes. "Der, there's this thing called a _question mark_."

Derek looked personally affronted. " _Excuse_ me?" He demanded stiffly.

"There we go!" Stiles yelled mock-cheerfully. "Derek has learnt how to use a question mark appropriately! I've got to teach Cora sometime..." he muttered the last part under his breath, not bothering to refrain it from reaching Derek. Not that he could do anything, with the handy-dandy werewolf hearing, anyway.

What is it with obnoxious werewolves?

Well, actually, he can't say _werewolves_ , per see. More like _were-creatures_ , since Malia was twice as obnoxious as Cora and Derek.

If he had to rank the Hales on a spectrum of "annoyingest" (that's not a word, but who cares?) to tolerable, he'd, of course, put Peter first on the "annoyingest" spectrum. If only he didn't like Derek so much, he would have ranked him next to Peter, but too bad he's off the hook...

"But seriously, why can't I just charm the sky to snow or something?"

Isaac gave him a deadpan look. "This isn't Hogwarts, idiot. Besides, do you really want humans to find out about the supernatural?"

"Yada, yada, blah, blah, blah," the amber-eyed boy muttered, rolling his eyes.

* * *

"Stiles, would you stop complaining for _one minute_?" Derek demanded, stomping out to the porch. 

Stiles shrugged. "There's no _snow_! It's just a bunch of rain and icy sludge!"

"Brat," the green eyed boy muttered under his breath. 

"But –––"

"Fine, let's go ice skating," Derek compromised, looking longing at his workout area.

The brunet followed his gaze to the workout station, and promptly snorted. "Seriously? You want to work out _now_?"

"Let's go, already."

**Author's Note:**

> I know this ending is super abrupt, but this story is not finished!  
> I just cut it off because I figured I could write the second part later on since I want to write prompt 3!
> 
> Sorry about any mistakes!


End file.
